Isabelle
Description Isabelle is a shih-tzu who works as a secretary in an unknown town. She's one of the weaker characters in the group, but she always likes to help. She tends to be very playful. Account History The account was created sometime in September 2018 as a personal account, but was converted into Isabelle's account on March 7th, 2019. She has since been removed from the DKCU. History The first thing she did after making her account was getting a barrette and following Shaggy to the office where Nicolas Cage was. Kongfinity War Isabelle's first real interaction with the DKCU was when she found the mind stone when King K. Rool was hunting for the infinity stones. She also almost ate a dragon ball, but it fell off of her pizza. In the final battle, K. Rool managed to steal the mind stone that she had and snapped. This snap killed Isabelle, along with 5 others. However, she found herself as a soul in the soul realm. She and the other 5 were revived by Shaggy, thus ending the war. Kongspace Emissary Isabelle mostly just wandered around, sometimes doing things. It is during this time that she met Rosabelle, a look--like of herself. She was briefly turned into a trophy, but managed to recover. After recovery, she and the doggo squad decided to go to subspace, where they were attacked by Tabuu and his Metal Heads, escaping through a crack in subspace. They landed on a little island in subspace, spending four days there. They opened the crack to find Tabuu only to be attacked by Metal heads and Tabuu's new creation, the Omega Head. K.K. Slider, one of the members of the doggo squad, pushed She and Rosabelle out of the way of the Omega head's foot and was crushed and killed. They escaped having destroyed the Omega head, and now continue on their quest to destroy Tabuu. After Resurrecting KK Slider, Isabelle and the Doggo Squad Found and met two beings called the "Anti" Beings, look alikes of themselves but different in many ways, The discovery of these strange creatures happened when KK was kidnapped by the Anti-Isabelle being, or "Anti-Belle" for short. Isabelle's Camp Isabelle set up a camp after being inspired by Shaggy's. It has a tent, a chair, and a campfire. The Duck Hunt Duo also briefly stayed there before they got turned into a trophy. DoggoSquad Isabelle has formed the DoggoSquad (formerly Team Doggo) with two other characters: Rosabelle A blue look-a-like of Isabelle with a purple shirt. While she looks alot like Isabelle, her personally is generaly more kind-hearted. She also has learned some powerful magic that has helped the group on multiple occaisions. Like Isabelle, she's pretty playful. K.K. Slider A masterful wizard with the ability to teleport, among other things. He has saved the other two on various occaisions, and is the leader of the squad. Trivia * Isabelle has lost over 50 games of checkers. * Isabelle does not know her own age. * Isabelle is no longer a part of the DKCU. Category:Main Characters Category:Animal Crossing Category:Vore